wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue talents
Talent Calculators * Rogue Talent Calculator @ Official Site * Rogue Talent Calculator at WorldofWar.se * Rogue Talent Calculator @ Wowhead * Rogue Talent Calculator @ merciless-gilde.com Talent Categories Rogue talents are divided into the three trees: Assassination, Combat, and Subtlety. * Terms like "21/8/22" are often mentioned in forums etc. It means a build with 21 talent points put into the Assassination tree, 8 in Combat and 22 in Subtlety. Assassination This is a tree based on large amounts of burst damage in contrast to sustained damage found in the combat tree. It makes your poisons less resistible and enables you to rack up more combo points in combat, allowing you to unleash more finishing moves. It's very effective end game in both instances and PvP due to larger, more frequent crits and more effective poison applications. Combat This is a great tree for a leveling rogue. It's very good at helping a rogue survive with many great defensive moves such as Riposte, Deflection, and Lightning Reflexes. It's also good at racking up your dps with moves like Sword Specialization and Dual Wield Specialization. This is great for a rogue who wants to not rely on his opener and be able to dish out even sustained DPS with plenty of defensive moves to boot. Subtlety The Subtlety tree complements rogues who like to stay in the shadows. The tree is based on moving fast and staying hidden while racking up as many combo points in the opening move as possible. With Initiative and Premeditation you can open combat with 4 or 5 combo points racked up, giving you an excellent edge at the start of a fight. Patch 1.12 greatly improved the appeal of the subtlety tree with the addition of Serrated Blades and Deadliness, and the pre-expansion patch 2.01 introduced Shadowstep as a high level talent. Key Talents This section outlines talents to really look out for. You won't be able to get them all. * Master of Deception and Camouflage reduce the detection range and increase the movement speed for Stealth. * Malice increases your critical strike chance, good in combination with Seal Fate. * Seal Fate gives you an additional combo point on critical strikes from abilities that give combo points. * Cold Blood guarantees a critical strike on the offensive ability. * Blade Flurry increases attack speed by 20% and allows attacks to strike an additional nearby opponent. Lasts 15 seconds. * Preparation resets most ability timers; eg. enabling the use of Vanish two times in a single fight. * Improved Backstab increases the chance of critical backstabs. * Improved Sinister Strike decreases the energy cost of Sinister Strike. * Dirty Tricks since patch 2.1.0 sap now has a 100% chance to return you to stealth FOR ALL ROGUES, this replacement talent now increases the range of sap and blind and decreases the energy cost of sap and blind. * Improved Slice and Dice increases the duration of slice and dice, allowing rogues to maintain slice and dice at all times. * Mutilate dagger ability that deals heavy damage against poisoned targets and awards 2-3 combo points. * Shadowstep attempts to step through the shadows and reappear behind your enemy. Your next Ambush, Backstab or Garrote ability is increased by 20%. Lasts 10 seconds. Talent Discussion '' Factual information on specific talents should be added to the specific talent page'' '' Discussion on Strengths and Weaknesses should be saved for the Rogue Talent Discussion section'' Category:Rogue Talents